Cosas de mi istituto
by MIAKUN Y AKIRACHAN
Summary: Llean dos nuevas estudiantes a la escuela quienes son y ayudaran a luffy y a zorro a confesarse en uno al otro pesimo summary pero que se le va a hacer.Este fic se lo dedico ami querida amiga aki-chan
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic de zoro y luffy a si que no sean muy duras con migo vale,bueno este es un fic de instituto,ya,se que hay muchos pero este es especial se lo dedico con todo mi amor a mi queridísima amiga este fic salimos yo miaca y ella akira incluidas en el fic espero que lo disfruten.

**Cosas de mi instituto**

Era un día normal en el instituto One Piece todos los alumnos de la clase de 1ªB estaban charlando y haciendo amigos ese era el primer día de clase de ese instituto Zoro y Luffy charlaban tranquilamente cuando uno de los que vigilaban en la puerta grito corriendo a su sitio ``corred el profe shanks´´.Un profesor de ojos negros y cabellos rojizos entro por la puerta dejo sus cosas en la mesa que había en mitad de clase y dijo en tono serio``chicos hoy es el primerita de clase pero como todos os conocéis de primaria no hay ningún problema,a excepción de que hoy han llegado dos alumnas nuevas al instituto,pasar chicas´´ según decir eso paso una chica rubia color ceniza con los ojos marrones con pintas de rockera con el uniforme del instituto y otra chica morena también de ojos marrones mas normalita también con el uniforme del colegio``hola buenos días me llamo miaca mamoru´´dijo la primera chica``y yo me llamo akira mizoguhi´´dijo la segunda ``encantadas´´ dijeron las dos al unísono el profesor les indico donde deberían sentarse y amedida que iván hiendo para atrás mas innotizados se que daban los chicos con la belleza de las dos muchachas cuando llegaron a su asiento dio comienzo la clase.

Ala hora del almuerzo...

mia y aki eran amigas de antes y mia había hecho buenas pachas con zorro y luffy a si que aki también había hablado con ellos pero ella hacia mejores pachas con luffy,cuando empezaron a comer mia y aki compartían su almuerzo con zoro y luffy``oi zoro,luffy queréis unos cuantos dango mitarashis son caseros están de muerte´´ luffy con lo glotón que era no se resistió y cogió uno y zoro por no quedar mal pues también cogió en seguida se termino la hora del almorzar y volvieran a clase de religión o de ética luffy y aki iván a religión y mia y zoro iván a ética ya que zorro era de otra religión y mia no creía en ninguno cuando aki y luffy estuvieron el religión resulto que el profesor se había puesto enfermo y no iván a podre venir entonces la dedicaron a hablar ``¿oi luffy-san a ti te gusta zoro-sam?´´ le pregunto aki a luffy ``ie,que te hace pensar eso´´ dijo rojo como un tomate``chi~´´mirada estilo japonesa de que no le creía``tus reacciones como ponerte colorado ademas se ve que te llevas muy bien con el ¿verdad?´´luffy mas rojo todavía si se podía contesto``hai nos llevamos bien y eso pero estoy seguro de que el no siente lo mismo hacia mi el ya esta enamorado de otra persona´´ aki le miro con cara de tristeza ``¿oi zorro-san te dijo quien era esa persona?´´luffy la miro sorprendido``ie,se negó a contarme mas de lo que ya se´´aki sonrío con ganas y le dijo convencida de ello``y si esa persona fueras tu,luffy-san entonces ¿que harías si no os declaráis ninguno de los dos?´´luffy la miro su mirada era triste pero al comprender lo que decía se le fue alegrando ``hai tienes razón hoy mismo intentare decírselo´´ dijo levantándose de la silla ``así se habla luffy-san´´ella le sonrío y estuvieron hablando de mil y una cosas mas.

Ala hora de la salida...

Mia y aki se despedían de zoro y de luffy ya que ellas cogían otro camino diferente al de ellos ``mia sabes una cosa a luffy-san le gusta zorro-san´´``a si pos hoy en ética hemos estado hablando y...

**Flash back**

_``Oi zoro ¿a ti te gusta alguien de clase?´´pregunto dudosa de que fuera así zoro la miro algo sorprendida y contesto a la pregunta ``si me gusta alguien ¿y a ti que?´´ella roja como un tomate contesto``si también me gusta alguien ¿quien es la persona a la que amas?´´ esta vez era zoro quien estaba rojo``pues lu..lu..ffy´´``que fuerte te gusta luffy´´``si ¿y a ti quien te gusta?´´``pues...¬////¬ ¿tu como ces a ikki kido de 3 cursos mas mayor que nosotros?´´``si el tío amargado ese,si le conozco,ese es el chico que te gusta´´``hai y no es un amargado a tenido una infancia muy dura ademas es huérfano a si que´´``vale vale no te me tires al yugular anda vamos que ya han terminado las clases´´._

**Fin flash back**

Aki y mia se miraban mutuamente ``mia´´``aki´´``!!!!aki va a ver yaoi¡¡¡¡´´exclamaron las dos a la vez y decidieron seguir a escondidas a la pareja de enamorados

aviso kiero comentarios plis


	2. declaraciones

Aquí ele traigo el segundo capitulo,aviso ba a ver alguna que otra pareja por medio a si que estar atentos como ya dije en el capitulo anterior este fic se lo dedico a akira

* * *

Mia y aki decidieron seguir a luffy y a zoro,les siguieron hasta llegar a un parque era de noche a si que lo único que iluminaba el lugar era unas cuantas farolas que había puestas, cuando llegaron mas o menos al centro del parque luffy paro a zorro con la excusa de que tenia que hablar con el ``zoro...y-yo...q-quería ...de-decir te que ´´ no aguanto mas salto ya que zoro era mas alto que el poniéndose a su altura y le dio un leve beso ni corto ni largo un beso normal,zoro no se lo podía creer luffy su adorado luffy le estaba besando,no esto era un sueño del que no se quería se separo lenta mente de zoro y al no encontrar respuesta en sus actos creyó que no era correspondido y salio corriendo en una dirección que ni siquiera el sabia donde conducía,cuando zoro se entero de lo sucedido y reacciono ya era muy tarde pues no tenia a luffy en su punto de mita.

mientras tanto aki y mia estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos para poder espiarles sin ningún problema ``sera gilipollas el tío este mira que no reaccionar ante esta reacción de su amado´´dijo mia muy cabreada pues llevaban solo seis meses en el instituto pero les había cogido mucho cariño a esos dos ceporros``shhh cállate o nos va a des cubrir´´dijo aki``quien os va a descubrir´´``eres tonto o que no ves que estamos espiando a luffy y a zoro´´dijo mia indignada``ah así que nos espiabais ¿no?´´dijo una voz detrás de ella``si pero...en nosotros eso quiere decir que...´´ se giro encontrando se con la mirada de un zoro nada contento ``!NOS ESTABAN ESPIANDO PERO QUE POCA VERGÜENZA¡´´grito zoro intentando contenerse y no darle un capón a mia en la cabeza,en ese momento oyeron como alguien se acercaba al lugar donde antes habían estado zoro y se agacho y izo el mismo gesto que sus dos amigas,cuando vieron a un muchacho de tercer curso de su mismo instituto y una chica del mismo grado y del mismo instituto, el chico era alto moreno de ojos azules y la chica tenia el pelo color azabache y los ojos negros,mia se sobresalto al reconocer al chico y a la chica `` ikki-kun con pandora-sama-_no no me lo creo solo serán amigos-´´_ pensó pero al ver que la chica hacia lo mismo que luffy había hecho con zoro se levanto llamando la atención de los dos sujetos y de sus amigos ``mi-mia ¿qu-que haces aki?´´dijo sorprendido ikki,mia sin poder evitarlo lloro y salio corriendo en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraban los dos sujetos y sus amigos,de esto salio aki de entre los arbustos con zoro y le dijo muy enfadada ``eres repugnante,entiendes,ella te ama o es que no te avías dado cuenta todas las miradas que te daba en el recreo o en el descasco no eran por mirar savias´´ le dio un bofetada y salio de allí,zoro detrás suya para ver si podían entre los dos encontrar a mia

mientras tanto con luffy:

estaba sentado en un banco llorando ¿que iva a hacer ahora?¿ le seguiría tratando zoro como hasta ahora? ¿o no? no podía remediar las lagrimas ``_bueno con suerte mañana se habrá olvidado de todo´´_

Mientras tanto en el parque:...

ikki y pandora hablaban tranquila mente ``yo lo siento pero no te amo´´dijo ikki con mucha seriedad ``hay otra verdad´´dijo pandora mirado al suelo``si´´dijo ikki``¿quien es?´´le pregunto ella``mia´´contesto el ``¿la chica que ha salido antes corriendo?´´ el afirmo ``lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte y ahora ya sabes por que´´.

Al día siguiente...

mia iva por el camino que llevaba al instituto escuchando a su grupo favorito warcry en su nuevo mp4 cuando se encontró con aki ``que tal estas mia´´mia se quito los cascos y bajo la mirada``mucho mejor gracias a lo que hiciste tu y zoro anoche me siento mucho mejor arigatou aki-chan´´ aki izo presente una sonrisa ``y por lo de ikki no te preocupes´´dijo muy segura``como no me voy a preocupas el se se estaba besando con pandora-sama´´volvió a bajar la cabezo``si pero el no contesto a ese beso´´a mia se le ilumino la cara ``¿de verdad?´´ ``hai´´``ok pos venga a estudiar y a conquistar a ese chico especial ¿ne?´´``hai´´las dos alzan el puño ``a por todas´´y se van dirección a la escuela.

Una vez en clase luffy ya se encontraba en ella cuando entraron mia y aki ``!luffy¡´´grito mia y se acerco a el ``luffy ¿te encuentras bien?´´le pregunto ``si p-por-que debería e-estar m-mal´´no pudo y rompió a llorar ``ya,ya tranquilízate que a mi me ha pasado lo mismo´´ luffy la miro sin comprender,y,entonces mia se lo explico todo detalle por detalle ``a si que eso fue lo que paso ´´ ella asintió``y dices que zoro de verdad me ama´´volvió a asentir``entonces ¿por que no me contesto cuando le bese?´´``por que no le diste tiempo a visualizar la situación baka´´ luffy sonrío ``entonces cuando sea la hora del almuerzo hablare con el ok´´``!OK¡´´grito mia provocando que todos los de la clase la miraran

A la hora del almuerzo...

luffy buscaba a zoro por todos los sitios hasta que al final lo encontró al lado de los baños muy pensativo se acerco a el y le dijo ``Oi zoro´´este se giro y sonrío al ver a su amigo sonreír de aquella manera``puedo preguntarte algo´´zoro asintió``tu...¿me amas?´´zoro se quedo en silencio y cuando reacciono cogió a luffy del mentón y le obligo a mirarle,juntando sus rostros cada vez mas hasta juntar sus labios en un delicado beso,dulce,tierno,largo y sin prisas cuando se separo miro a luffy y le abrazo``lo siento has estado llorando por mi culpa perdona me ... te amo luffy´´este agradecido correspondió el abrazo``ai-shiteru zoro´´

Mientras..

Mia y aki estaban sentadas debajo de un árbol comiendo y hablando cuando aki y mia vieron que alguien se acercaba a donde estaban ellas mia al ver quien era se levanto y salio corriendo del lugar``!ESPERA¡!MIA¡´´aki se levanto y se enfrento a ikki ``ne te valió con lo de ayer que piensas hacerle mas daño o que´´ikki la miro y respondió``yo no pretendía hacerle daño esa chica con la que me visteis me dijo sus sentimientos pero yo no le correspondo por que a la que amo es a mia´´aki se quedo sorprendida y le dijo ``entonces vete al patio de atrás ella va allí cuando esta deprimida´´ikki asintió le dio las gracias y salio corriendo a buscar a la encontró se acerco a ella tenia sus piernas contra su pecho y se oían sollozos que emitía la chica se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás mia se sobresalto y se despego de el bruscamente ``mia tranquila soy yo´´le dijo volviendo a abrazarla ``¿que haces aquí?¿ no deberías estar con pandora-sama?´´ikki la miro y de improviso bajo su mirada y la beso fue un beso corto e indeciso pero fue correspondido `` te amo mia´´ mia se sorprendió y le miro sonrío y le volvió a besar ``ai-shiteru ikki-kun´´

* * *

Fin del capitulo 2 en el próximo habrá león yo voy avisando dejen comentarios plis


	3. los sentimientos no cambian

Perdón por la demora es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer ya sabéis los exámenes y eso pero bueno aquí os traigo el tercer y ultimo capitulo de cosas de mi instituto advertencia este capitulo va a contener lemon si o te gusta no lo leas

* * *

**Los sentimientos no cambian**

Había pasado un mes desde que zoro y luffy estaban saliendo al igual que ikki y mia ``_que morro,jooo,yo también quiero_´´pensaba aki recordando lo que había pasado con sus amigos.

Ella también estaba enamorada pero estaba segura de que el no la correspondía.``ahhhhh´´ suspiro esta al recordar lo que había pasado el viernes pasado

------------OOOOOOoooooooooooOOO Flash Back ------OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOO

Las parejitas se encontraban junto con Aki almorzando en el primer descanso de la mañana cuando derrepente entro el tema de los novios ``Es vedas,oi Aki a ti ¿quien te gusta?´´ Aki se puso como un tomate `` a-a mi no me gusta nadie´´ chi~ mirada por parte de todos estilo anime ```¿p-por que me miráis así?´´ Aki miro a mia a lo que esta contesta `` cuéntaselo son de confianza ,ya lo sabes´´Aki asintió a lo dicho y les contó que el chico que le gustaba esta va en 1 A y que se llamaba Daniel ``A ¿te gusta dani?´´ pregunto ikki un poco sorprendido pues era el cerebro de la clase y no había muchas chicas por el ``Le conoces amor´´ dijo mia acercando se a su novio este asintió ``yo también le conozco es un buen chico aunque no es muy guapo´´ dijo zoro ``si eres mas guapo tu cariño´´ dijo luffy acercándose a su novio ``hablando del rey de roma mira por donde va con yuri´´ dijo mia mirando a la entrada de la biblioteca particular del colegio ``y se puede saber que hace esa .. esa aaaa´´ dijo aki hiéndase de allí muy cabreada

------------------oooOOOOOOOOOooo Fin del Flash Back ooOOOOOOOOOOOOO---------------

``ahhhhhhhhiiiiii´´ otro suspiro por parte de aki ``oi aki venga date prisa que llega remos tarde´´dio mia esperándola en la parada del autobús ``voy espérame mia´´.

cuando entraron en el autobús vieron a luffy y a zoro ``moshi,moshi zoro luffy´´saludaron mia y aki al unísono ``moshi!! chicas!!´´contesto muy animado luffy `` valla luffy parece que hoy estas real mente feliz ¿paso algo interesante?´´luffy negó con la cabeza `` no solo que me siento feliz´´mia no dijo nada mas y se sentó al lado de sus amigos.

--------------------------------------al llegar a la escuela----------------------------------------------------------

Aki y mia iban hablando de lo que paso el viernes ``oi aki y por que no se lo dices´´aki la miro y exclamo ``!estas loca o que te pasa me rechazara¡´´ mia se quedo pensativa `` quizás no quien sabe´´.

En el momento en que llegaron a la puerta aki se quedo mirando incrédula hacia uno de los laterales de la estaban otra vez dani y yuri, viniendo juntos al colegio Aki muy decidida se fue a clase ignorando todo lo que pasaba asta que mia la llamara para que la esperara pero ella no escuchaba solo seguía andando con el corazón roto.

-------------------------------------------------a la hora de almorzar---------------------------------------------

Mia buscaba desesperada a aki junto con luffy que le avía encontrado hablando con anai, aki no había ido a clase después de lo sucedido y mia estaba muy preocupada ``_¿donde podrá estar?´´_´pensó mia asta que se le ocurrió un lugar en el cuan podría estar, detrás del colegio donde se reconcilio con ikki.

Exactamente Aki se encontraba sentada con las rodillas encogidas en la cara, parecía que había estado llorando, mia se acerco a ella y la abrazo dándole su consuelo ``Aki ¿por que no hablas con el?´´dijo luffy intentando animar a su amiga, esta negó con la cabeza ``vamos no creo que no te corresponda o si no fíjate en nosotros a Mia le paso lo mismo que a ti y yo creía que después de confesarme ne rechazaría, y sin embargo nos salio todo muy bien´´ Aki miro a Luffy ``a lo mejor tengas razón pero el venia con yuri y parecían muy ''amigos'' ¿no crees?´´ mia y luffy se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, en ese momento cogieron a aki entre los dos y se la llevaron a donde estaba dani.

-----------------------------------------------------------En el patio de alante-------------------------------------

Dani hablaba con yuri, en el momento en que aki les vio se hecho para atrás ``no quiero hacerlo chicos´´ en ese momento vinieron zoro y ikki que entendieron lo que intentaban hacer sus parejas y se fueron ha hablar con dani ``dani, ¿puedes venir un momento?´´este asintió, y se fue con ikki y zoro.

Cuando llegaron a donde aki esta se sonrojo ``¿Que queríais chicos?´´ pregunto dani ``nosotros no aki es la que quiere hablar con tigo así que ala´´dijo mia empujando a sus amigos y a su novio y sacándolos de ai.

Dani se quedo flipado ``bueno ¿que querías aki?´´ esta le miro y los dos se sonrojaron ``e-esto yo.....tu.. me-me gustas´´ aki se quedo quieta asta que el otro rompió el silencio que había ``tu también me gustas y mucho aki´´ en ese momento aki levanto la mirada y se dieron un abrazo.

era un momento muy bonito asta que alguien lo rompió ``bravo por fin..´´ era mia que había salido de detrás de un árbol donde se encontraban todos. Esta se acerco y puso cada una de sus manos en el hombro de dani y de aki ``y bueno...¿cuando es la boda?´´ POFF, caponazo de parte de los demás, mientras la parejita se ponía roja `` pero que bruta eres macha´´ dijo zoro ``si pues tu ni te cuento ¿por cierto todavía nada de eso con aquí el amigo?´´ zorro se sonrojo POFF otro capón `` ¡burra!´´ mia se levanto `` joder yo solo preguntaba´´

---------------------------------------------------mas tarde-----------------------------------------------------------

Zoro y luffy avían quedado en que se irían los dos a casa de zoro, ya que no estaban sus padre [os podéis imaginar la escena que viene ahora].

Cuando llegaron zoro dejo los abrigos en el perchero de la entrada y se fue con luffy a su habitación. cuando llegaron luffy se tiro en la cama ``uff que cansado estoy´´ zoro sonrío ``¿quieres ver la tele un poco?´´ este levanto los brazos en señal que le daba igual, zoro puso la tele que estaba en su cuarto y vio que había, solo había telenovelas y cosas de amor que puso mas nervioso a zoro y recordó lo que le avía dicho mia antes _``¿por cierto todavía nada de eso con aquí el amigo?´´ _negó con la cabeza y apago la tele, miro a luffy, y se acerco a el `` zoro ¿que pasa tengo algo en la cara?¿arroz o algo?´´este negó con la cabeza ``no, solo estaba atmirando lo hermoso que eres´´ luffy se sonrojo y zoro se acerco y le beso este correspondió al beso, se separaron, se miaron y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, recostando se en la cama de zoro ``luffy ¿qui-quieres...?´´ luffy no le dejo terminar por que le contesto con un tierno beso.

Dentro de poco estaban los dos desnudos zoro recorriendo con la boca todo el cuerpo de luffy luffy sin poder reprimir ninguno de los gemidos e incoherencias de su boca zoro bajo de sus labios a su cuello y de ai paso a sus pezones semi erectos lamiéndolos y degustándolos y siguió bajando asta llegar al ya despertado miembro de luffy al principio lo introdujo poco a poco empezando por la punta y después bajando asta meterlo entero en su boca mientras que luffy no podía mas que gemir del placer que le provocaba esto, cuando luffy sintió que zoro metía uno de sus dedos en su entrada no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor, cuando metió el segundo seguíos de un tercero ya no podía mas el dolor aumentaba pero solo asta que se acostumbro y entonces zoro lo cambio por su miembro ya bastante pues de un rato ambos estallaron a la vez zoro dentro de luffy y luffy entre los dos acdomenes `` te quiero zoro´´``te quiero luffy´´

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_**bueno este capitulo me salio un poco mal pero bueno alguien me metía prisa a si que siento las molestias.**

**Arigato por leer**


End file.
